


Mistake Gone Right

by starrsnmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slight Comfort, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrsnmoon/pseuds/starrsnmoon
Summary: Remus likes Sirius, but has a mindset that Sirius would never like him the same way. That is, until one night Remus did something and everything starts to be revealed.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 13





	Mistake Gone Right

Remus felt the bed sink as a body crawled into the empty space beside him. Remus moved so that he laid on his side and wrapped an arm around Sirius' curled and shivering body. It had become a nightly routine, for Sirius to crawl into Remus' bed sometime in the night whether it was because of a nightmare or just because he liked it.

Remus could tell that Sirius had just had a nightmare. He could feel Sirius' ragged and uneven breathing against his chest. Remus hoped his heart was not beating too quickly, but he knew his heart rate quickened whenever Sirius was exceptionally close to him, making him a nervous wreck. Like now.

He never really told anyone about how he felt about Sirius Black. Only Lily knew since, being observant, she noticed how he acted near Sirius and soon made the correct conclusion. The others just didn't really pay attention. Remus was secretly glad Lily knew -- at least he had someone to confide in about Sirius.

"I'm here, I'm here," Remus whispered softly, rubbing circles on Sirius' back until he felt Sirius relax against his body. Remus tightened his arm around Sirius, laying his head on top of Sirius', humming a soft tune.

Once he felt sure that Sirius was asleep, Remus laid his head beside Sirius, his hands playing with Sirius' long black hair, so that he could see Sirius' face. Remus loved watching Sirius sleep. He loved watching Sirius look peaceful instead of being haunted by the nightmares of his bloody parents and the abuse he received from them. Merlin, he loves everything about Sirius. Everything. Sirius looked so beautiful when he slept and Remus so desperately wanted to kiss him. He looked at Sirius' mouth and thought about how it would feel to have that mouth pressed against his. Eventually, Remus hesitantly pressed a soft kiss to the sleeping boy's forehead.

Remus felt Sirius freeze beside him. _Fuck._ Remus started to curse himself in his head as he mumbled, "Sorry, I- I don't know what made me do that-," Remus paused, then said quietly, "except that I do and I'm really sorry." Remus removed his arm that was wrapped around Sirius, nearly making Sirius roll off the bed if not for Sirius' quick reflexes. 

"Shit, I'm so sorry," Remus let out a small gasp in horror as he pushed himself up after steadying Sirius. "Er I will go to the bathroom and you know- just drown myself in embarrassment," Remus mumbled and swung his feet quickly off the bed, getting ready to shuffle quickly to the bathroom.

"Moony, wait," Sirius said firmly, as quietly as possible, scrambling to grab Remus' wrist. Remus pulled it out of Sirius grip a little forcefully, but Sirius said, "Please. Don't go," and Remus' hands slackened and fell to his side. 

Reluctantly, and drowned in shame, Remus allowed Sirius to pull him back to the bed. Sirius pulled the curtains close and cast _Lumos_ so that they could see each other. Remus sat as close to the edge of the bed as possible, face impossibly red of guilt, embarrassment and regret. However, Sirius moved to sit right opposite Remus so that both their crossed legs touched. Remus looked away from Sirius to the bedsheets instead, not daring - not wanting - to meet Sirius' eye.

"Moony, look at me," Sirius said. Remus did not acknowledge hearing what Sirius said. What must Sirius think of him now? He had just ruined their friendship. Sirius sighed and took both of Remus' hand in his. "Remus, please look at me. It's not like you'll be looking at an ugly face looking ready to kill."

Remus slowly looked up, trying to ignore the fact that his crush and possibly ex-best friend was holding his hand. His eyes found Sirius' grey ones -- the eyes he had found comfort in since his first year at Hogwarts, the eyes that provided him with a sense of safety and the feeling of someone loving him like a family despite him being a werewolf.

"I'm so sorry," Remus said yet again, a huge lump forming in his throat. He could not believe that he had just ruined their perfectly intimate friendship.

"Don't apologise, you did nothing wrong," Sirius said softly, laying his head on Remus' lap (greatly shocking Remus, of course) and bringing Remus' hands around his neck, entwining their fingers.

If possible, Remus' heart was hammering even harder against his chest. "I - I just kissed you on your forehead! And - and you obviously didn't want it. What do you mean that I did nothing wrong?"

Sirius smiled, pretending to look pensive for a moment, before saying. "Well, for your information, I liked it very much and really wanted it. For a long while now, actually." Sirius blushed and so did Remus. "I just didn't know if you would return the feelings. But now, I think you would not mind if I did this-"

Sirius leaned upwards and pressed a soft and sweet kiss onto Remus' lips, then pulling away before Remus could react, their eyes still locked.

"O-oh," Remus' face was a deep shade of crimson as they grinned stupidly at each other.

"I love you," Sirius whispered, pulling Remus down and capturing Remus' lips in his. He tasted sweetly of chocolate and Sirius loved it. Before long, they pulled away, breathless.

"I love you too, Pads," Remus laughed slightly. "Is it official? Us?" Remus asked, pulling Sirius up into his lap and wrapping both arms around the smaller boy's body.

Sirius chuckled, snuggling into Remus' embrace. "Yes, yes, of course," Sirius said, and kissed Remus' cheek lightly. Remus must have turned really really red because Sirius poked his cheek after a moment and commented, "You'd make a really cute tomato. Moony the Tomato. It has a good ring to it, doesn't it?"

They both laid down, Sirius face buried deep in Remus' chest as he inhaled Remus' scent. Remus ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair and marvelled at how lucky he was. He never thought that in his life, he would be able to experience such rapture. How his long time dream and wish, which he thought a mirage, had actually came through - a thing he never in his whole life expected to happen.

\----

The next morning, Remus awoke to repeated pokings on his cheek and stomach. He brushed the fingers away absentmindedly, grumbling about needing his beauty sleep. As soon as there was a poke on his side, Remus shot up from his bed and scowled at the poker, who was smirking, "You're always beautiful, Remmy."

"You git," Remus grabbed a pillow and threw it in Sirius' face.

Sirius caught the pillow and slid into Remus' lap, "Yeah, yeah, but you love me still."

"Unfortunately, _that_ I can't argue with," Remus said, cupped Sirius' face with both hands and kissed Sirius full on the mouth. He felt Sirius smile against his lips.

Just then, the curtains opened and a wide-eyed Peter stood there, plump cheeks rosy pink, mouth agape. "PRONGS," he squeaked and James poked his head around his bed, just in time to see Sirius and Remus pull away, faces flushed.

"oH MY GOD," James jumped off his bed and grabbed Peter's shoulders, shaking it continuously. "It happened! MERLIN'S BEARD, THEY DID IT, THEY DID IT, FINALLY!"

"Yes, James I know, I saw it too!" Peter exclaimed, covering his ears to protect his ear drums from a screaming James. James ignored Peter's protests and pulled Peter with him to break the news to Lily.

Sirius flashed Remus a goofy smile, bringing their foreheads together. "I still can't believe this is real," Sirius whispered.

"Well, it is, and I've never been happier."


End file.
